


The Muse of Letters

by kitkatz221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatz221/pseuds/kitkatz221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Muse of History needs the help of the Winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muse of Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

Sam loved the bunker. It felt like what he was supposed to be doing. He felt like he finally belonged in the world of the supernatural. Dean was the hunter and Sam was the learned man.  They had found their place in the world.  The bunker was odd, he still hadn't found how they got electricity, water, or even internet. he wasn't complaining but he was still curious. There was also something else he handt been able to put his finger on.  When he or anyone else was researching something new bump in the night, it took half the time it normally took. Sam road it off most of the time as coincidence and that his mind had already cataloged the contents while looking for something else.  Other times, he would wake in the middle of the night knowing he needed to go to storage room 5, and look through the boxes on the third shelf, he would find his answer.  These feelings were never wrong.  He questioned them sure, but until something happened he wasn't going to put too much effort into it, they had other things to worry about.  Until a Tuesday night after a long hunt involving vampires.

“Hey, don't take all the hot water this time, i need a shower too tonight before going to bed and if its cold i will replace your shampoo again!” called Dean as he went to the kitchen and dug out some pie.

Sam rolled his eyes, “whatever dude, i need sleep more” he said as he closed the door and went to take a short shower.

Bed, finally. the binker had spoiled them into longing for comfortable beds.

 

“Help me, please” the whisper came

 

“Please Sam Winchester, i need your help” again. it was female.

 

Sam was still asleep. This was a dream, but not. it felt oddly familiar.

 

Sam was in a white marble room. a girl with her back to him, looking 12 with long dark curls was crying. “Sam, please i need your help”. she looked like she was praying.

“Im here, who are you?, what do you need help with?”

She jumped and looked around, apparently she was shocked her was there. “I,.. i um...how are you here?” she opened her arms with a broad sweep of the room.

“I heard your call” replied Sam

“Oh. I am Cilo, the Muse of History, i am in need of your help. my sisters have been bound by an evil man. please you must help me undo the bind. “

“A Muse? um, ok. If this man bound your sisters, why didn't he get you as well?”

“Because i did not answer the summons, i was busy”

“Busy? ,with what? “

She looked down, she was caught. her cheeked reddened “I was here, helping Kevin find information on Jack The Ripper in the bunkers archives”

“What do you mean help?”

“I'm a Muse. i help.”

Sam just looked at her in slight shock. “Are you bound here? Is that why we have been able to find information so quickly?”

Well, yes. but I am not bound here.  I made a deal with the founders so many years ago.  In exchange for offerings and a physical place to call ‘home’ i agreed to help The Men of Letters if i could.  My sisters occasionally come and help as well when they were bored.  After the group was killed i found myself wandering the globe helping hunters.  At least hunters act as if they need to learn from History.  I tried politicians, but i'm sure you know how that went. The occasional student taking a history test. “

“What offerings, and wouldn't you call greek temples in Greece a physical place to call home? “

“Well that is where we are from, but muses travel the world. I found i liked when mortals talked to me.  I would occasionally be corporeal and have wonderful discussions with historians in the bunker. “ she looked over to a corner reminiscing of a time long gone.  “ And as for the offerings, we didn't do blood, we did gifts of knowledge. Now i prefer pie, apple is my favorite.”

“So you were too busy with us to respond to the summons and now your sisters are in danger of, what exactly?”

There is a man, he just opened a museum.  The summons was initially to honour us at the opening, when my sisters appeared he trapped them in an ancient grecian urn with spell work.  He wished to use them to inspire greatness within him to be worthy enough for his work to be in a museum. If i go to rescue them, i will be trapped as well.  I need you and your brother to rescue them“

“Alright, well i think we need to move this conversation outside my head and to the library.”

Cilo snapped her fingers and the room dissolved.

 

Sam awoke, unsure of if the dream actually happened. then he heard a crash and yelling in the kitchen

“Who are you, and why are you eating my pie?”

Dean was holding a gun on the Muse Cilo, who still looked 12. She had the entire pie, half eaten, and a fork hovering over it for one moment then went back to eating.

“Dean put down your gun, that is Cilo, she is a muse, and likes apple pie” Sam said with slight annoyance and moved to the toaster and bread.  Sam knew Dean couldn't hurt her so why worry.

Cas came into the kitchen looked around as Dean was lowering his gun and turned to Sam “What do you mean she's a Muse? How did she get in here?”

“Oh hello Cilo, i see you have informed the brothers you are here” Cas saidi as moving to the coffee maker.

Sam turned on Cas “you knew she was here?”

“Yes, i didn't think it prudent to inform you.  Now that i'm human i couldn't see her anymore, but i could still feel her.  “ Cas shrugged, grabbed a fork and sat next to Cilo and began to eat the pie with her. “ She also likes pie”

Dean shook his head “yes i have been informed she likes pie. why is she here? and Sam why do you know about her?”

“I need your help, my sisters have been bound” she filled Dean and Cas in on the problem while Sam made everyone breakfast.  Kevin came in as the smell of bacon filled the bunker.  Crowley could be heard through the vents from the dungeon (where his bed currently was)  asking for his breakfast with scrambled eggs, everyone rolled their eyes.

Over toast, eggs, bacon, hash browns, and orange juice for the guys and the remainder of the pie for Cilo a plan was made to get her sisters back.

“So this guy, whats his problem?” asked Kevin

“Hes a philanthropist and wants to “own” everything” replied Cilo.  “He has been calling for me all night. Soon i cannot ignore his summons. when i am done with the pie, i must go”

“Why Pie?” Dean asked with a look of annoyance

“Apples are considered the fruit of knowledge, that is why i like apple pie, but pie in general, it makes me happy and content, that is really all that a muse needs is to feel needed. An ancestor of yours, a Man of Letters, i believe he was your great grandfather, he used to make wonderful apple tarts and lay one in the library for me every night. He was a wonderful man. He was the reason i turned from the original offering of burnt food to pie, was because of him.  You Dean remind me of him very much.  He had the heart of a hunter but the passion for history. So i suppose it was because of him.” Cilo smiled.  Dean looked taken aback.

“I should also apologize to you and Cas.  Dean i have been the one eating your pie, Cas was not the one.  Cas im sorry you were in the path of Deans anger about you eating his pie.”

Cas smiled and looked at Dean “See, i told you i didn't eat your pie”

“YOu could have told me it wasn't you instead of just taking it” replied dean with regret in his eyes.

“if i told you, you would have never believed me, and you would have tried to expel her. this is her home, a few pieces of pie and getting yelled at seemed like a small price to pay.” Cas turned to Cilo “You are forgiven” they smiled at one another.

“Alright we go get your sisters and when we get back you and i are talking about my pie” said Dean very sternly.  Cilo looked taken aback. nodded and went back to the pie.

Dean left to his room to get supplies.

“Cilo, how are you staying here and not going to the summons?”

“I'm still eating my offering.” she said as that explained everything.

“Alright, eat slower, maybe we can keep you from going if you stay put.” Sam nodded and went to help Dean load the Impala.

“So you have been helping with research? do you know where the file on James Kelly is?”  asked Kevin.

“Yes, its in storage room 9, row 2, middle shelf, in box 32-08.” replied Cilo. “You think that this new series of murders is this mans ghost?”

“Yes. hopefully we can find where he is really buried. The location we Googled was wrong.  I am thinking the MOL moved, dealt with him, or know what happened.”

Kevin got up cleaned the table and headed for storage room 9.

This left Cilo and Cas sitting at the table.

“Have you been, um wondering around the bunker since i moved in?”

“ No, i don't need to. i am happy for you castiel. he is better with you by his side.” she smiled and went back to the pie.

“Alright Cas, time to go rescue the Muses” Called Dean from the front door.

\---

2 hours later

\---

 

“Thank you all so very much” Cilo said as the 3 men came through the door.

“Well we didn't do much once your sister were out of the jar. they do have a mean streak don't they? Sam remind me never to piss of a muse” Dean said as he unsheathed his jacket.

“Right, i'm sure you will remember that lesson Dean. I think as long as you don't piss of one muse we will do ok. “ replied Sam.

How did you avoid not going to the summons?”

“Hey Cilo, this map doesn't make any sense, was the river diverted through the cemetery for a reason?” Keven said absent mindedly walking into the library.

“hey guys, you win? good. Cilo the river??” 

“Oh yes, it was divided in 1902 to improve irrigation through the area.” replied Cilo.  “Kevin has been occupying my senses asking me questions regarding the history of an area where he believes Jack The Ripper died in the States. I believe we have located his burial spot under the name of John Smith in Arizona.”

“Good job Kevin” Sam said with pride.

“When i felt my sisters were free of their prison and you had won, i went to a place called Pie Town in New Mexico and brought you back something as a thank you, and i promise i will not touch it. “  Cilo produced 6 pies, each with different filling.

Sam, Cas, and Deans eyes lit up

“I was also wondering now that you know i am here, can i stay? If you don't want me here i fully understand. I travel all around the word and am not here always but i do find this my home.” Cilo said quietly afraid of the rejection.

“Can we talk about it?” Dean said

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed

“No i think Dean is correct, this being was not known to be here previously i can understand his hesitancy” Cas said

“ I do need to go, i am being called by another hunter. i will return tonight for your answer” and with that she was gone.

“Cas is she still here?”

“No”

“Dean, do you realize how much she has helped us?” Kevin said.

“I know” Dean said

there was discussion for the rest of the day about Cilo.  She was sure she would have to find a new home, maybe the Library of Congress. She did like it there, she missed Alexandrea the most though.

She decided the most sensible thing to do was to become corporeal and knock, she wasn't sure if she was welcome anymore. Best do this right.

 

*knock knock knock*

 

Cas answered the door and led her inside.

Dean was sitting at the head of the library table with Sam and Kevin to one side  and Cas on the other. Cilo stood.

“Why do you look 12?” Deans first question was odd.

“I like this form.”

“ok.”

silence

a buzzer went off and kevin disappeared into the kitchen.

“If you want to stay here there are some rules we ask for you. to not be invisable, its a bit creepy, we can give you a room if you need it. and you can't touch my pie.”

 

She looked up surprised “Thats it? you will let me stay if you can see me and i don't eat your pie?”

 

Sam smiled “yep”

 

“and, we will make sure your tribute is still given” said Kevin walking back in with a plate of apple turnovers.

  
“Turns out the recipe for our great grandfathers turnovers was in the archive along with a note ‘these are her favorite’. “ Sam said. “Welcome home”


End file.
